Adiktif syndrome
by Jeebaby
Summary: Hidup baekhyun bagai di teror akan sosok pria bermarga park tersebut yang selalu mengganggunya pria dengan otak cerdas tapi tidak dengan psikologisnya ." Karena kau milik ku jadi jangan berharap lepas dari ku !" Ucapan park chayeol itulah awal dari penjara hidup seorang byun baekhyun .
1. chapter 1

Suara alunan terus mengalun dalam indahnya musik yang terdengar dari saluran earphone di telinga seorang pria mungil yang tengah terduduk di bangku sebuah halte.

Dia menghela nafas kecil mengeluarkan beberapa anak asap pada mulutnya Udara memang nampak dingin di bulan pada musim dingin ini . dia mengusap kedua tangannya seraya mencari rasa kehangatan untuk kedua telapak tangannya.

''heuh...'' gumamnya .

Menurutnya ini pagi yang buruk untuk mengawali hari dengan alasan pertengkaran orang tuanya dirumah . Hal yang paling pria itu benci .ya ,dia adalah byun baekhyun pria dengan surai hitam legam menatap kosong pada hamparan jalanan di depannya . menendang kerikil kecil pada permukaan tanah itu.

Tak lama sebuah bus berhenti di hadapannya, lantas ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai memasuki bus yang akan membawanya kesekolah tempat ia menuntut ilmu untuk dipelajarinya .

Bus nampak ramai mungkin karena ini jam kerja dan di tambah jam anak-anak pergi kesekolah jadi tidak mengherankan jika baekhyun harus berdesak -desakan untuk sampai ke sekolahnya karena dia sudah terbiasa akan hal seperti ini .Ketika di bus baekhyun baru menyadari eksistensi seorang pria tinggi dengan setelan jas armynya ,jika ditelik lebih dalam mungkin pria ini seorang CEO muda disebuah perusahaan .wajahnya nampak pucat diiringin keringat di sekitar wajahnya. Baekhyun mengerut bingun pada pria yang tidak jauh dari pandangannya tersebut.

Dengan penasaran baekhyun menghampiri, bukan ia ingin ikut campur tapi menurut baekhyun jika sakit dijalan tanpa teman atau seseorang yang mengenalmu itu akan terasa sulit apalagi jika ini di tempat penuh seperti bus ini. Karena menurut baekhyun pria ini nampak sendirian.

''kau tak apa?.'' Tanya baekhyun seraya memperhatikan pria tersebut dari dekat jujur saja wajah pria itu sangat tampan, tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap juga jadi point plus untuk pria ini.

Pria tadi tidak membalas dia hanya menatap wajah baekhyun dengan wajah tanpa arti mungkin pria ini merasa terkejut dengan kedatangan baekhyun yng secara tiba-tiba.

Pria tersebut hanya mengangguk ringan menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik baekhyun. Baekhyun terus menatap pria itu lamat alisnya mengernyit heran oh demi tuhan pria itu bahkan seperti tidak berdaya untuk berdiri diatas kedua kakinya.

Tak lama seseorang yang terduduk di salah satu bangku penumpang berdiri menandakan ia akan turun untuk halte yang ditujunya sa'at baekhyun ingin mengambil tempat itu tiba-tiba ada pria bertubuh gempal dengan wajah yang sedikit garang serta janggut yang tumbuh di sekitar rahangnya menambah tingkat keganasan pada wajah pria tersebut menyerobot bangku yang baru saja kosong di tinggal sang empunya itu melihat itu baekhyun jadi sangsi.

''ma'af tuan ,bisakah kau tidak menduduki bangku tersebut ? bangku itu untuk tuan yang ini .'' ucap baekhyun seraya menunjuk pria tinggi dihadapannya tersebut. Pria berjanggut itu hanya menatap pria yang ditunjuk baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah lalu menatap kedepan lagi tak memperdulikan eksistensi baekhyun. Sedang kan pria yang ditunjuk oleh baekhyun hanya menatap baekhyun dalam diam .

''tuan apa anda mendengar ?tolong jangan duduk disitu ,'' lanjut baekhyun.

''kenapa aku harus memberikan bangku ini untuk pria itu ? dia bahkan bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dia bukan lansia atau bahkan penyandang cacat.'' Balas pria itu dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Sontak saja membuat orang-orang yang berada didalam bus tersebut menoleh kearah mereka .

''apa kau bisa lihat pria ini begitu pucat dan bahkan wajahnya terus berkeringat bukankah kau tahu tipe seperti ini sedang tidak enak badan ,?'' baekhyun menatap nyalang pada pria berjanggut tersebut . ''siapa yang perduli ? lagi pula hey ,kau ! apa kau tidak malu menyuruh kekasihmu sendiri untuk meminta bangku apa kau tidak bisa meminta sendiri heuh!'' lanjut ucapan pria tersebut , lantas baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar kata kekasih yang di sebutkan pria itu.

''a-apa , di-dia bukan kekasih ku !'' balas baekhyun tidak terima.

''akui sajah kalian pasangan kekasih dunia ini sudah gila jadi tak akan ada yang aneh akan status kalian , heuh kalian membuatku risih saja dengan tatapan para penumpang lainnya.'' Lantas setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut pria itu langsung bangun dari duduknya untuk segera turun .

melihat kesempatan itu baekhyun segera menarik tangan pria tinggi itu lalu mendudukan pria tersebut .

''kau duduklah jangan khawatir ,'' ucap baekhyun terdengar lembut. Pria itu hanya menatap dalam diammenatap baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang kesekeliling benar saja mereka berbisik dan menatap kearah mereka berdua.

''yya! Aku bukan pacarnya .!'' seperti tahu apa yang ada dipikiran para penumpang lainnya baekhyun lantas mengucapkan itu begitu saja , melirik chanyeol sebentar lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. '' aku berhenti disini,'' triak baekhyun. Karena memang halte bus itu dekat dengan sekolahnya. Baekhyun menuruni bus tersebut dengan kesal atas orang orang yang berada dibus tersebut menambah daftar hari yang buruk untuk harinya.

Tanpa disadari bakhyun pria yang tadi ditolong dia terus menatap penuh arti serta senyum yang menyeringai .

 **JEONJI SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL**

Waktu teruslah berputar sampai pada waktu jam istirahat yang memulai mengistirahatkan kerja otak dan mengisi perut untuk memberi makan pada cacing-cacing di perut mereka masing masing.

Keadaan kantin cukup ramai dijam istirah ini baekhyun membawa nampan yang berisi makanannya yang tadi sehabis dia pesan pada salah satu stand makanan di kantin sekolahnya.

''menyebalkan aku yakin nilai ujian fisika ku tadi sangat buruk aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ada ujian hari ini heol!'' ucap baekhyun mengawali perbincanngan seraya menaruh nampan berisi makanannya diatas meja.

''yah bukan kah nilai semua mata ujian mu memang sangat mengerikan baek.?'' Ucap pria di seberang baekhyun yang memiliki mata bulat layaknya burung hantu ,Do kyungsoo .

''lagi pula kau tidak sendiri '' balas pria yang lain pria berwajah yang mirip seperti perempuan , itu xi luhan teman baekhyun dari beijing , china.

''tidak untuk kyungsoo.'' Baekhyun mendengus sebal yang dibalas dengan kekehan kyungsoo . '' euhh menyebalkan '' lanjutnya. '' lagi pula bukankah kalian harusnya bersukur karena bagaimana pun diantara kita harus ada yang mempunyai otak yang cerdas jika tidak kita akan di cap sebagai three idiot's aku tidak mau,'' celoteh kyungsoo seraya memakan makanannya dengan santai sontak saja dibalas dengan pekikan mata tajam dari luhan dan baekhyun.

Sedang asiknya mereka makan seseorang telah terduduk di bangku kosong yang berada di samping tubuh baekhyun tepatnya dihadapan luhan .

''boleh aku bergabung ?'' tanya pria itu '' bukankah kurang sopan jika kau bertanya setelah merampas ?'' sindir baekhyun seraya terus mengunyah makananya.

''silahkan sehun-ssi tak usah dengarkan baekhyun dia sedang dalam siklus bulanan.'' Celetuk kyungsoo yang langsung di hadiahkan tatapan tajam milik baekhyun.

Untuk menghindari rasa diam diantara mereka berempat baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

''aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu apa kalian mau dengar ?'' tanya baekhyun mereka hanya maka- makanannya dan menatap baekhyun dengan arti silahkan.

''Tadi sa'at aku di bus aku melihat seorang pria tampan dengan tubuh tinggi yang tegap. Oh, nanti aku akan seperti itu juga jika aku dewasa nanti ,'' kyungso luhan dan sehun hanya menatap malas mendengar ucapan baekhyun ''lalu ?'' tanya luhan tanpa basa-basi '' ya, dia terlihat sangat pucat serta keringat diwajahnya banyak sekali aku pikir ia ingin pingsan jadi aku ingin memberikan bangku kosong saat penumpang lain turun. Tapi, saat aku akan memberikannya bangku tersebut di duduki oleh seorang ahjussi mengerikan wajahnya sangat garang dan jangan lupakan jenggotnya euhh''

''Kalian tahu dia berkata pria itu adalah kekasih ku dengan sangat lantang euh apa diapikir aku tidak malu dia berkata seperti itu, aku bahkan tidak mengenal pria tersebut bagai mana bisa pria itu mengatakan aku kekasihnya ,? Aku itu tidak gila bepacaran dengan pria aku masih menyukai girl's generation bukan Exo jadi aku fikir aku normal! mana ada hubungan semenggelikan itu.?''

Tapat baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya baekhyun dan kyungsoo tidak menyadari ada tatapan merasa bersedih dari dua orang disekitar meraka .

''apa menurutmu salah ?'' tanya luhan dengan tatapan sedikit kosongnya sehun yang melihat itu nampak cemas .

''tidak juga , tapi mengerikan bagaimana dia bisa menghasilkan keturunan?'' balas baekhyun cepat.

''apa kau tidak tahu ada yang namanya carrier ? oh ayolah baekhyun ?'' pertanyaan kyungsoo sontak saja membuat baekhyun mengernyit bingung ''apa itu ?'' ''ya itu namanya punya kelainan sex pria juga bisa dihamili dan melahirkan itu namya carrier apa kau tidak tahu ? mangkannya baek jika sedang belajar tolong dengarkan gurumu bukan musik didalam handphone mu dasar bodoh!'' balas kyungsoo menggebu.

'' wow aku bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali tentang itu,''

'' ya itu karena kau memang bodoh baek hahahaha ,''

''Tapi serius tetap saja akan sangat mengerikan jika kau hidup dengan gender yang sama dengan mu. ''

''benarkah ? waw itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupku ,'' baekhyun berkata begitu lantang pada teman temannya.

''baek cinta bukan hanya untuk lawan jenis asalkan itu cinta itu tidak akan menjadi masalah,'' kali ini sehun yang menimpali berucap seraya melirik kearah luhan yang terus menundukan wajahnya.

''terserah kalian saja,''

Dengan itu waktu jam istirahat meraka telah berakhir dengan adanya bunyi bel disekolah mereka yang terus berderingdi sepanjang penjuru sekolah.

Gedung pencakar langit di wilayah kota seoul itu begitu megah di tengah kota padat seoul dengan tatanan dan design yang indah menjadikan gedung itu salah satu gedung terbaik di asia .

Itu adalah perusahaan terbaik di korea selatan.

PARK HOLDING CORPERATION

atau lebih banyak yang menamainya park group perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Park yunho seorang pengusaha sukses dan terkemuka di bidang otomotif serta medhicine, itu menjadikan keluarganya termasuk keluarga jajaran orang orang berlogo kaum bourjois korea atau bahkan dunia.

Disalah satu ruangan terdengar suara amukan yang dikeluarkan seseorang pada bawahannya bunyi suara kantang serta suara suara seperti benda yang terlempar pun nampak menambah kesan amukan seseorang .

''kenapa kalian bisa kehilangan anak itu HAH!'' bentak pria tinggi di hadapan kedua pria yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk dalam seraya mengucapkan maaf yang mungkn ini adalah akhir dari pekerjaan mereka.

''kenapa dia bisa kabur apa kalian bodoh membirkan anak itu pergi . apa kalian tahu seperti apa dia , bagaimana jika ia tidak tahu jalan HAH '' bentak pria itu lagi.

''cepat cari dia sekarang !''

Selesai mengucapkan kata kata bentakan untuk anak buah itu pria tersebut terduduk di singgahsananya seraya mengusak wajanyaa frustasi.

Menatap bingkai foto yang ada di atas mejanya dengan posisi papan kayu sebuah nama kepemilikan meja tersebut park yunho

''ma'afkan aku sayang aku janji chanyeol akan baik-baik saja '' yunho mengusap pelan kaca bingkai tersebut seraya membayangkan telah mengelus wajah pada figura tersebut kim jaejong.

Matahari mulai menyingsing dari tugasnya di gantikan cahaya bulan pada malam hari jam menunjukan pukul 20:00 kst waktu yang tepat untuk kembali kerumah masing masing begitu juga dengan kyungsoo,luhan , baekhyun, serta sehun mereka sehabis menghabiskan sisa waktu mereka di game center yang baru saja mereka selesaikan.

''yuhuu aku menang taruhan kali ini dan trimakasih atas kupon paket ayamnya ,'' gumam baekhyun seraya mencium kupon ditangannya.

''heuh menyebalkan !'' luhan hanya mendengus sebal melihat kemenangan baekhyun ya dia memang bodoh dalam pelajaran disekolah tapi tidak dengan game center dan seni ya itu yang di ketahui .

''tak apa aku akan membaginya dengan kalian , jika aku merasa kenyang ,'' baekhyun tertawa lepas setelahnya mengucapa kata kata yang membuat teman temannya semakin bernafsu membunuhnya.

Kringg...kringgg

Dering handphone berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring menandakan ada panggilan masuk itu handphone sehun dia segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

''annyeong..''

'' bagaimana bisa ? apa dia sudah ditemukan ?''balas sehun pada seorang di sebrang sana .

''baiklah aku akan segera pulang .'' balasnya lagi seraya mematikan sambungan telphonenya.

'' ada apa ?'' tanya luhan.

''aku harus pulang sekarang ada sesuatu terjadi .'' balas sehun cepat.

''kalian mau menggunakan apa?'' tanya sehun .

''ahh kami ingin jalan kaki saja tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah kami'' balas luhan cepat , mendengar itu baekhyun langsung membulatkan kedua matanya.

''MWO,''

''sudah sana pergi sehun aku tahu ini mendesak jangan perdulikan kami ,'' ucap kyungsoo.

''baiklah kalian berhati hatilah .'' setelah berucap seperti itu sehun segera menaiki mobil jemputannya yang telah siap menunggu sedari tadi.

Setelah kepergian mobil sehun yang makin lama makin menjauh baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal melihat dua orang dihadapannya tersebut.

''yaa! Kalian sudah gila rumah kalian mungkin dekat dari sini bagaimana dengan ku eoh?'' pertanyaan tersebut hanya dibalas oleh kekehan luhan dan kyungsoo.

''bukankah kau ingin bertubuh seperti pria di bus itu? sekarang lah waktunya agar kau sehat baek.'' Ucapan kyungsoo yang tanpa beban sontak saja membuat luhan tertawa keras .

''berisik kalian .'' amuknya seraya berjalan meninggalkan dua orang dibelakang yang masih setia menertawakan nya.

''Daahh hati hati baek kau harus pulang setelah ini.'' Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dengan kekehan kecil melihat wajah masam milik baekhyun.

Mereka berdua berada di dekat perumahan kyungsoo. Setelah sebelumnya melewati perumahan milik luhan.

''aku pulang kalau begitu.'' Ucap baekhyun seraya membalikan badannya.

''hati-hati baek jangan lupakan tugas rumahmu ,'' baekhyun tidak mendengar lebih tepatnya menutup kedua telingnya agar tidak mendengar apapun.

Baekhyun menyusuri jalan pada pinggir toko toko yang masih nampak terang toko-toko yang ia lewati belom tutup karena ini masih pukul 20;40 malam jadi dia tidak akan merasa khawatir, lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berjalan seperti ini.

''kaki ku pegal,'' racau baekhyun mungkin karena sehabis dari game center dia langsung berjalan kaki tanpa mengistirahatkan _kakinya ini benar_ _benar_ _pegal._ Gumam batin baekhyun.

Baekyun duduk disalah satu bangku di pinggir jalan tersebut seraya meluruskan kakinya di bawah.

''dan aku lapar untung aku punya kupon makan ayam uhg trimakasih sehun-ah,'' baekhyun berdialog sendiri membayangkan disana ada teman temannya.

Sa'at baekhyun telah memijat kakinya sesorang menghampiri dirinya dengan tubuh tingginya menghalangi cahaya di hadapan baekhyun. Membuat silau dari cahaya tersebut untuk melihat wajah orang yang menghalangi cahaya lampu itu .

''siapa ?'' karena tidak terlalu jelas dengan wajah pria tersebut yang terbiaskan cahaya lampu jalan yang menghalangi mata baekhyun lantas baekhyun memberanikan diri bertanya.

''ha-hallo ,'' balas pria itu gugup suara pria itu terdengar berat memiliki warna suara yang seksi dengan huksy nya .

''ya...?'' lantas baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya seraya melihat siapa seseorang yang ada di hadapanya tersebut.

''k-kau ? sedang apa kau disini ? apa berjalan jalan?'' ucap baekhyun setelah mengetahui siapa pria tersebut. Ya pria yang di tolongnya tadi pagi.

''chanyeol .'' pria itu mengangkat tangannya kembali seraya menyebut namanya, baekhyun mengernyit heraan sambil mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap jabatan pria dihadapannya tersebut.

''baekhyun '' balasnya cepat seraya menerima jabatan tangan chanyeol.

Mereka terdiam sesaat sampai baekhyun memulai percakapan mereka lagi .

''kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.''

''kau sedang apa ? apa kau sedang berjalan-jalan.?'' Tanya baekhyun lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

''aku?'' tunjuk chanyeol pada diri sendiri.

''yaa..''

''aku mengikutimu ,'' ucapan chayeol lantas saja membuat kedua bola mata baekhyun membulat sempurna.

''A-APA?''

TBC YA say

Untuk ceritanya yang udah sering kalian baca maapin

Bosenin maapin

Acak kadul maapin

Typo maapi mn

Karena kita haru saling memaapin

Wkwkwkwkwkw

Jangan lupa ketik coment spasi vote tnx :v


	2. Adiktif Syndrome 2

**_Adiktif Syndrome_ **

**original story by jeesecret**

 **don't copy**

 **don't plagiat**

 _hidup baekhyun bagai penjara setelah bertemu dengan ptia bermarga Park !_

pria _dengan otal yang cerdas tapi memiliki kelainan pada psikologisnya_

 _'' karena selagi itu cinta aku akan terus mendapatkanmu,'' park chanyeol_

HAPPY READING !

Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan . menatap pria yang tengah terduduk di hadapannya tersebut. Dengan polosnya pria dihadapan baekhyun tengah menyantap makanan yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua.

''heum..''

Suara deheman rendah baekhyun keluarkan, hanya untuk membuat eksistensinya terlihat oleh orang di hadapannya ini.

Sontak saja membuat pria yang sedang asik memakan makanannya itu menoleh cepat. '' ada apa ?'' tanya pria tersebut kalau tidak salah chanyeol namanya.

''tidak apa kau habis kan saja makannya,'' Ucap baekhyun dengan raut datarnya.

''baekhyun-ah kau tidak makan ? ini enak ,'' chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan wajah berbinarnya seraya mengangkat sebuah paha ayam di tangan kanannya. Melihat itu baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal.

'' _tentu saja itu enak kau mengambil jatah makan kupon ayamku tuan!''_ batin baekhyun berucap karena kesal dengan chanyeol yang sedang memakan makannya dengan lahap . apa kalian pikir baekhyun tidak membeli makananya ? oh ayolah tentu dia membelinya hanya saja makanan tersebut ludes termakan oleh pria dihadapannya ini, sungguh menyedihkan.

'' _A-APA,'' Baekhyun terlonjat kaget dengan pengakuan pria asing dihadapannya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak , bahkan mereka hanya bertemu kebetulan bagai orang asing yang saling tak mengenal satu sama lainnya._

'' _hmm..an-anda bercanda bukan ?'' tanya baekhyun hati-hati._

'' _tidak aku benar-benar mengikutimu. Kau bersekolah di SMA JEONJI bukan itu sekolah milik keluarga k,'' Jelas chanyeol ringan seperti tanpa beban._

 _Mendengar perkata'an chanyeol sontak saja membuat kedua bola mata baekhyun membulat sempurna. '' jangan bercanda tuan!'' dengusnya._

'' _untuk apa aku bercanda ?''_

'' _aku kenal siapa kepala sekolahnya dia tuan park jungsoo, benar begitu?'' lanjut chanyeol lagi . yang lagi-lagi mampu membuat kedua mata baekhyun membulat sempurna._

'' _aku lihat kau bahagia karena menang dalam permainan di game center kau mendapatkan kupon makan ayam ,'' chanyeol tersenyum lembut dengan pernyata'annya sendiri seolah ia mengejutkan baekhyun lebih lagi._

 _Mendengar penjelasan chanyeol yang begitu detail membuat baekhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri . pasalnya ,dia tidak pernah mengenal orang ini dan baru kali ni dia mendapatkan fans dadakan._

 _Baekhyun nampak terdiam sejenak memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya dan juga pria yang mengaku bernama park chanyeol tersebut._

 _Keterdiaman mereka berdua membuat suasana sedikit canggung dengan hanya di temani suara para pejalan kaki,serta deru kendara'an yang berlalu-lalang._

 _Kreeett_

 _Suara cukup nyaring terdengar di kebisuan antara mereka ,itu adalah suara yang paling memalukan yang pernah baekhyun dengar . ya, itu suara yang berasal dari perutnya dia baru sadar , dia belum makan malam._

'' _baekhyun lapar ya?'' pertanyaan polos keluar begitu saja dari mulut chanyeol, mendengar perkataan tersebut membuat baekhyun tersenyum malu._

'' _ya kurasa aku melupakan jatah makan malamku,'' Balasnya dengan memegang perutnya._

'' _ayo kita makan bukankah sebaiknya kau berbagi kupon makan ayam geratis ?'' celetuk chanyeol tanpa beban begitu saja ia katakan tanpa perduli kedua mata baekhyun yang membulat seketika, ''hah!'' kaget baekhyun reflek, dan tanpa babibu lagi chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun hingga ia berdiri dari duduknya , dan menyeretnya menuju sebuah restoran makan ayam yang ia tahu baekhyun mendapatkan kupon makan ayam tersebut secara Cuma-Cuma._

Teringat kejadian beberapa sa'at lalu baekhyun jadi kesal sendiri dengan tingkah pria dihadapannya tersebut, heol! Baekhyun menyesal menolongnya, baekhyun juga menyesal memujinya. Apa-apa'an itu ! pria itu mungkin terlihat sangat menawan dengan tinggi badannya yang menjulang, serta rambut ash greynya yang indah , dan jangan lupakan suaranya yang sebenarnya sangat baekhyun kagumi, tapi setelah mengingat sikap orang tersebut yang menurut baekhyun kurang sopan sangat-sangat merusak segalanya.

''terimakasih baekhyun atas makananya,'' ucapan polos chanyeol ucapkan setelah selesai menyantap habis makananya.

Baekhyun merutuk sebal , menghela nafas berat serta merapikan tas sekolahnya untuk ia pakai di pundaknya.

''baiklah !'' hanya satu kata dan baekhyun tidak mau membuang waktu serta emosinya dengan pria tersebut. Lantas baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya menatap chanyeol sejenak , lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar meninggalkan chanyeol begitu saja.

Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja ,sontak berlari mengejar baekhyun.

''ti-tidak baekhyun jangan pergi !''teriakan chanyeol cukup lantang mampu membuat beberapa orang disekelilingnya menoleh cepat. Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan mengernyit heran , di belakang ada chanyeol yang sedang berlari mengejar dirinya .

chanyeol datang dengan nafas yang memburu , wajah yang pucat pasi dengan keringat yang bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya. Seingat baekhyun jarak dari restoran ayam dan dia berdiri tidak terlalu jauh tapi kenapa pria tersebut sampai sebegitu nya ?.

''ada apa chanyeol –SSI?'' tanya baekhyun dengan menekan kata ssi di akhir kalimatnya, baekhyun tentu saja sebal dengan chanyeol karena chanyeol memanggilnya selalu menggunakan kata informal padahal mereka baru saja bertemu dan tidak cukup akrab walaupun ia terlihat jauh lebih tua dari baekhyun . sungguh tidak sopan! Pikir baekhyun.

''kau,'' menghela nafas sejenak. '' kau mau kemana baekhyun?'' lanjutnya.

''tentu saja pulang.''

''aku ikut,''

''YA! Yang benar saja kau pulang saja sana kerumah mu heuh!''

Baekhyun lantas berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan chanyeol di belakang yang tampak memucatkan wajahnya. Baekhyun berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dan tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi di belakang tubuhnya.

 _ **BRUKK**_

Langkah kaki baekhyun sontak saja berhenti ketika melihat orang-orang disekitarnya menatap kaget kearah belakangnya belum lagi suara tubuh seorang yang jatuh. Dia segera membalikan tubuhnya perlahan , tepat dia membalikan badannya sempurna ia dibuat kaget dengan pemandangan tubuh tinggi tegap chanyeol telah ambruk di belakang sana.

''YA!PARK CHANYEOL!'' baekhyun segera berlari kearah tubuh chanyeol yang tergeletak disana , mengguncangkan kedua bahu milik chanyeol dengan keras.

''ya! Park chanyeol-ssi bangun kenapa kau pingsan . kau bahkan habis makan! Ya, park chanyeol –ssi !"tubuh itu terus saja ia guncangkan berharap kedua mata milik chanyeol terbuka tapi sia-sia saja. Dia meraba sisian tubuh chanyeol berharap ia menemukan dompet atau handphonenya untuk menelphone seseorang yang mungkin mengenal chanyeol.

Ia menemukan handphone hitam disakunya milik chanyeol , tapi sialnya itu ada polanya dan baekhyun sungguh tidak tahu polanya. Meraba lagi , dan mendapatkan dompetnya . cepat-cepat ia melihat isi dompetnya , tanpa sadar baekhyun dibuat melongo dengan isi dompet tersebut

Bagai mana tidak uangnya begitu banyak dan jangn lupakan, kartu-kartu pembayaran yang banyak serta, black card di dalamnya.

Ia menemukan kartu nama di dompetnya PARK CHANYEOL DIRECTOR OF PARK GROUP baekhyun dibuat menganga lagi . apa-apan dia, ternyata dia orang kaya seperti duga'an awal baekhyun.

Dia menemukan nomer telphone alamat perusaha'an tersebut sesegera mungkin dia mengambil nya dan menelpone alamat tersebut, tak lama suara wanita disebrang sana menyapa telinga baekhyun.

'' _selamat malam park group corperation ada yang bisa saya bantu ?''_

''begini nona , seseorang yang bernama park chanyeol pingsan di jalan jadi tolong bantu aku ! aku tidak mengenal orang ini dan aku menemukan kartu namanya didompet.

'' _a-apa tuan park ? baiklah mohon ma'af siapa nama anda ?''_

''baekhyun-byun baekhyun nona , begini saja aku akan membawa tuan park ini kerumah sakit terdekat nanti aku akan hubungi lagi.'' Balas baekhyun cepat

'' _baiklah terimakasih tuan byun ssi , saya akan segera meminta bantuan .''_

Setelah mendengar ucapan wanita disebrang sana baekhyun segera mematikan sambungan telephonenya secara sepihak. Dan menghubungi ambulan. Aku rasa menghungi ambulan lebih dulu sangat bermanfa'at dari pda mencari kontak kenalan tuan byun.

Bau obat-obatan menyengat di sepenjuru ruangan atau bahkan gedung ini, tembok berlapiskan warna putih gading terpampang jelas di edaran mata seseorang, ya. Kedua bola mata bulat chanyeol telah terbuka dari tidur sesa'atnya tadi . dia mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap penjuru ruangan. Seperti teringat seseorang lantas chanyeol segera bangun dari tidurnya.

'' baekhyun?'' panggilnya pelan.

''baekhyun?'' lagi dan suara itu mulai meninggi.

''BAEKHYUN !'' ucapan chanyeol begitu nyaring hingga membuat beberapa orang bersetelan jas hitam sontak masuk begitu saja ke dalam dan mendadak khawatir.

''tuan park ada apa ?'' pertanyaan keluar begitu saja dari salah satu pengawal tersebut.

''dimana baekhyun? Dimana dia ?'' pertanya'an chanyeol begitu mendominasi dengan nama baekhyun dengan mata yang menukikan tajam ke arah para pengawal tersebut. Para sang pengawal hanya mengernyit heran dengan pertanya'an tuannya tersebut.

''kami tidak mengerti maksud anda tuan dan kami tidak mengenal siapa itu baekhyun.'' Jelas salah satu dari mereka , dan langsung di hadiahi tatapan mematikan dari chanyeol.

''apa dia pergi ? ti-tidak tidak mungkin !dia tidak boleh pergi ti-tidak!'' chanyeol terus saja menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat seraya berteriak tidak mungkin dan membuat para pengawal tersebut diambang kepanikan. tepat ketika suara teriakan chanyeol semakin menggema, seorang dokter dan perawat masuk diikuti oleh pria berstelan jas berwarna abu-abu tersebut.

''tenang tuan park.'' Ucap dokter tersebut dan dibalas dengan kata _tidak_ oleh chanyeol, dokter langsung saja menyuruh perawat yang berada di sampingnya untuk menyuntikan obat bius pada lengan kiri chanyeol, yang berefek pada melemahnya tubuh seorang park chanyeol di tempat tidurnya.

Setelah menyelimuti tubuh chanyeol dengan kain hangat seorang pria berjas abu-abu menghela nafas berat serta menatap wajah terlelap milik chanyeol dengan perasa'an sedikit iba .

''apa yang terjadi ?'' tanya pria berkulit tan yang dibalut jas abu-abu miliknya.

Dia menghampiri kedua pengawal di pintu ruangan chanyeol. Beberapa pengawal milik chanyeol telah di tugaskan untuk mengamankan disekitar rumahsakit agar tidak ada hal-hal yang tidak menganakan.

''tuan park memanggil nama seseorang tuan , ia mencari seorang bernama baekhyun.'' Jelas sang pengawal. Yang langsung membuat kedua alis pria tersebut mengernyit heran.

''baekhyun? Siapa dia ?'' tanya nya lagi.

''aku tidak tahu tuan kim.'' Balas sang pengawal .

Pria bermarga kim tersebut menghela nafas lelah memikirkan bosnya tersebut.

''aku akan segera kembali,'' setelah ucapannya tersebut pria yang disapa kim yang bernama lengkap kim jongin, atau biasa di sapa kai tersebut sontak berdiri meninggalkan sang pengawal, yang hanya mengangguk patuh.

Jongin menyusuri rumah sakit berjalan santai menuju tempat receptionis berada .

''malam,'' Ucap jongin berbasa-basi.

''ah tuan kim, ada apa tuan ?'' balas sang receptionis dengan senyuman yang terpampang di belah bibirnya.

''aku ingin bertanya , apa tuan park diantar seseorang ?apa kau tahu siapa pengantarnya ?'' tanya jongin berharap .

''ah ya, sepertinya ada tunggu sebentar tuan,''

''ya..''

Dengan itu sang receptionis mengotak atik buku di hadapannya membuka lembar pada buku tersebut memaikan jarinyapada tulisan tulisan di buku itu.

'' ah iya ada tuan , atas nama tuan byun baekhyun,'' Ucap sang receptionis dengan nada halusnya. Jongin mendengar nama tersebut tidak begitu familiar mungkin itu orang baru tapi seingat jongin, walaupun orang yang dikenal chanyeol itu hanyalah sebatas salam jabat tangan tidak mengenal satu sama lainnya dengan chanyeol pasti ia akan kenal.

''boleh aku minta alamatnya ?''

'' ma'afkan kami tuan pria tersebut langsung saja pergi begitu saja setelah mengantar tuan chanyeol,''ucap receptionis tersebut takut-takut.

''heum, baiklah tak apa ,'' balas jongin dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Jongin segera beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut menyalami para pegawai di rumah sakit tersebut dengan sopannya menuju kembali ruangan vvip tempat bosnya dirawat.

 _IM CREEPING YOU HEART BABE_

 _DWIJIPGO MUNEOTEURIGO SAMKYEO_

 _GEURAE NEOL HUMCHYEO TAMNIKHAE NEOL MANGCHYEO GEOYA_

Suara lagu dengan nada yang cukup keras terdengar dari handphone hitam milik baekhyun, membuat kedua bola mata baekhyun membulat sempurna.

''berisik sekali !'' rutuknya dengan lagu alarm yang padahal dia sendiri yang menyetelnya.

Ia mematikan alarm pada handphonenya dan mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang menguap sesa'at , serta mengusap kedua matanya perlahan. Awalnya baekhyun hanya terdiam namun setelah mencerna sesuatu ia baru menyadari satu hal.

 _SIAL AKU TERLAMBAT_ !rutuk baekhyun seraya bergegas menuju pintu kamar mandi guna menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Baekhyun telah rapih dengan seragam yang melekat pada tubuhnya dia telah menyisir rambut hitam legamnya dengan rapih dengan sedikit lip balm pada permuka'an bibirnya baekhyun nampak tersenyum puas dengan dirinya sendiri sa'at ini.

Seakan teringat oleh waktu baekhyun sesegera mungkin meraih tas punggungnya dan berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya.

'' _kau fikir kau tidak lah orang tua yang buruk untuk baekhyun , kau seharusnya berkaca!''_ Itu suara teriakan ibunya dari luar kamarnya, lagi. Kedua orang tuanya jika di rumah itu adalah kebiasa'an yang tidak dapat di hilangkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

'' _heuh kau menyalahkan aku atas perubahan perilaku baekhyun kau seharusnya bertanya pada dirimu sendiri,''_ suara sang ayah menimpali.

Dengan itu baekhyun memasang topeng dengan wajah terbaiknya wajah datar dan juga angkuh di hadapan orang tuanya, untuk menuju keruang makan tempat dimana kedua orang tuanya berada.

''kau itu ayah yang buruk!'' balas nyonya byun dengan nada yang ditekankan setiap katanya. Baekhyun berada di dekat kedua orang tuanya berjalan dengan santai melewati mereka.

''apa begitu caramu terhadap kedua orang tua mu baek?'' pertanyaan mengintimidasi terlontar dari bibir tuan byun begitu saja dan hanya di balas dengan desisan oleh baekhyun.

''pulang jam berapa kau baek? Tengah malam baru kembali apa kau ingat rumah ?'' tuan byun bertanya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada menunjukan sikap bahwa dialah pemimpin di rumah ini.

Mendengar pertanya'an yang sangat menggelikan menurut baekhyun membuat sudut bibir baekhyun meyeringai remeh kearah kedua orang tuanya.

''kalian jangan ingat kan aku akan rumah . ini bukan rumah ini hanya hotel dan bertanyalah pada diri kalian semua!'' balas baekhyun dengan nada yang tajam.

''beraninya kau BYUN BAEKHYUN!'' nada menggelegar dikeluarkan oleh tuan byun tersebut, wajahnya sangat merah dengan deru nafas yang tidak teratur mendengar ucapan dari bibir baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan kedua orang tuanya segera berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah besar keluarga byun tersebut, meninggalkan amarah yang memuncak kedua orang tuanya di belakang sana.

Sampai di sekolah baekhyun berjalan dengan sangat malasnya moodnya sedang tidak bagus hari ini apa lagi setelah ia terlambat bangun di tambah pertengkarannya dengan ayahnya itu sangat memuakan baginya.

Sesampainya di kelas baekhyun yang sudah sangat ramai ini membuat mood baekhyun sialnya sedikit membaik ya harus ia akui tempat terbaik dalam hidupnya selain game center adalah kelas , buka sekolah karena ia benci belajar.

''baek kau pulang jam berapa ? '' belum juga mendudukan bokong nya di bangku miliknya kyungsoo sudah memberikan sebuah pertanya'an,

Baekhyun segera menaruh tasnya lebih dulu yang berada di samping meja luhan .

''aku-,'' perkata'an baekhyun sontak terpotong setelah ia mengingat kejadian kemarin tentang orang bernama park chanyeol tersebut.

Moodnya yang semula membaik telah hancur seketika dengan mudahnya wow, tuan park kau hebat.

''aku rasa cepat, kenapa ?'' tanya baekhyun .

''kau sudah mengerjakan pekerja'an rumah mu ?'' pertanya'an polos keluar dari kyungsoo, membuat baekhyun berkali lipat kesal.

''tidak aku malas lagi pula aku sedang tidak ada waktu semalam karena aku harus mengantar orang ping-'' sadar akan penjelasnnya yang membongkar kejadian menyebalkan semalam ia urungkan . tidak teman temannya tidak boleh tahu !

'' kenapa baek ? ada apa ?'' tanya lyungsoo yang berada di bangku yang tepat terletak di depan bangku luhan dan dia.

''tidak ada apa-apa, hehehe.'' Baekhyun hanya tertawa aneh membalas pertanyaan dari teman –temannya.

Tepat ketika baekhyun akan menanyakan sesuatu yang ia ingat akan pertanya'an cahyeol bahwa sekolah ini milik keluarganya , tiba-tiba kelas langsung bertambah gaduh karena guru kang datang kekelas mereka dengan tiba-tiba, padahal bel sekolah masih 10 menit lagi.

''selamat pagi anak-anak.'' Pertanyaan itu terlontar oleh tuan kang dan di jawab serentak oleh teman sekelas baekhyun.

''pagi!''

''aku ingin memanggil tuan byun, apa dia ada ?'' tanya guru kang , sontak saja membuat teman-teman sekelas baekhyun menatap kearahnya termasuk luhan, sehun,dan kyungsoo.

''saya pak , kenapa ?'' tanya baekhyun ragu.

''mari ikut saya ,'' baekhyun segera berdiri menghampiri guru kang , dan meninggalkan teman-teman kelasnya di belakang sana dengan berbagai pertanya'an untuk baekhyun nanti, sebab baekhyun mungkin malas tapi tidak untuk menjadi anak nakal di sekolahnhya .

Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan guru kang menuju ruang kepala sekolah .

''ada apa guru ?'' tanya baekhyun terheran.

''ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu ,'' balas tuan kang seraya tersenyum hangat, pria paruh baya tersebut membukakan pintu untuk mempersilahkan baekhyun masuk. Memperlihatkan kedua orang membelakangi dirinya tubuh keduanya sangat tinggi tapi salah satu diantaranya mengingatkan baekhyun akan seseorang yang terasa familiar .

''selamat pagi tuan park ada apa saya di panggil kemari ?'' tanya baekhyun pada kepala sekolahnya yang berposisi menghadap baekhyun.

Setelah pertanyaan tersebut.

Tubuh pria yang berada di hadapan dirinya perlahan menghadap kearah baekhyun memperjelas wajah nya untuk ia perlihatkan kepada baekhyun.

Melihat siapa sebenarnya orang tersebut sontak saja membuat mata baekhyun membulat sempurna .

''tidak lagi.'' Prustasi bakhyun.

''hay baekhyun-ah ,'' sapa orang tersebut dengan senyum menawan serta kedua tangan yang dimasukan kedua saku tangannya .

Tersenyum manis kearah baekhyun yang dihadiahi baekhyun dengan tatapan frustasinya.

''oh tuhannn!'' batin baekhyun menjerit. setelah melihat sosok yang berada di hadapannya tersebut dengan jelas !

TBC

Halu gaez maaf ya ffnya jelek ini ff udah lama di laptop malah belom aku kroscek lagi asal publish buat keanehan nya mohon ma'af ya .

Dan satu hal lagi chinguyak aku jujur ajah ya gak pernah pos di ffn ini juga akun baru biasanya aku share ff di wattpad atau gak worldpress ehehehe maapin yak jee norak sih wkwkwkw

Yaudah lah dari pada kebanyakn bacot jee pamit tunggu next yup walaupun ga ada yang nungguin ehehehehe.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya biar jee semangat

KAMSAEEEEE *-*/


End file.
